


Things Couldn't get Stranger

by Dancingmeoth



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Gen, I'm Sorry, Minor Original Character(s), My First Work in This Fandom, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingmeoth/pseuds/Dancingmeoth
Summary: Percy is just an average 13 years old, killing monsters and going on a quest against his will every summer with his two best friends, Annabeth and Grover. But things are going to be different in this world, for this year everything just got even weirder.Example of his stupendous luck? first his -thought to be dead and turned into a pine tree- cousin came back to life by the power a magical golden goat fleece. Then his mom and he almost died in a stupid car accident. And when they wake up in the hospital, his mom tells him that she's actually siblings with a billionaire? Oh, this is going to be a fun year!Now things are even worst, with Grover having found two new Half-bloods, and asking for Annabeth's and his help. And of course, would like to call Thalia along! Poor Perc.------this is my first time posting on AO3 please tell me if I make any mistakes. I hope yall like this cuz I started this like last year.





	1. And the car jumped over the bridge

Percy's P.O.V.

Today I knew, somehow the day was going to be bad. How? I woke up at exactly the opposite time of when you're supposed to wake up.

Around 9:30 pm to be exact.

I strained my eyes to look around in the dark. I was in a car!

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes with the balls of my palm and tried to see who was in the driver's seat next to me.

"Sweetie, you're awake!" I heard the familiar voice of my mom.

I then realized we were in the car going home from a small weekend road trip.

"Sorry I fell asleep, mom," I said, remembering that I promised to stay awake through the whole ride home.

"No problem sweetheart!" She explained l, a faint smile on her face.

I looked out the window, it was pretty dark except the occasional street lamp.

"Where are we?" I asked knitting my eyebrows.

"We're going towards Gotham river, then we're going to go around Gotham and out another bridge towards New York. " mom answered. I frowned. Didn't Annabeth tell me that Gotham was one of the most monster-infested places in New England? I questioned myself, but being the careless person I was, I ignored that warning.

We were passing over a bright when my mom, slightly hesitating, spoke up "Percy, did you know I've been in Gotham before?" She asked.

"You have!?" I shot up in interest, questions running through my mind. Why would she be in Gotham? Did she come here recently? Did she visit Gotham with her parents? Did they use to live here? And much more. But I asked the one that came out first. "Why did you leave?"

"I don't remember dear, I just remember seeing the 'welcome to Gotham' sign as I drove away. I must have been pretty young." she finished. I could tell she was hesitating, with the way she glanced to the side and the small pause before she answered me. But I let it go. I didn't want to pressure her.

I was about to ask another question when I was very rudely interrupted by a car.

A car that was speeding straight towards us from the other end of the bridge, no stopping it. Mom gasped and stomped on the brakes, making us skid sideways. As we got closer, I got a better look at the car. It was a jet black with some kind of design at the front. It didn't seem to have anyone sitting in any of the seats. What the Hades?! I thought.

I looked over at my mom. She had her eyes clasped shut, jaw clenched, hands gripping the steering wheel like our life depended on it. (which it kinda did).

We were spinning around at this point, and I had a terrifying flashback to the time me, mom, and Grover -my best friend- were trying to get away from the minotaur and ended up crashing the car.

the last thing I remembered, my head bashing against the dashboard and going unconscious as we speed towards the rails of the bridge.

\-------------------------------

515 words

Hello! thanks for reading my story! sorry for the kinda cliffhanger, but I wanted to get it published as soon as possible.

I'll try to get out chapter 2 by next week. And do you really think I own any of the beautiful characters in this story? If you do think so, well I don't. Bye!

-Danceingmeoth


	2. Green eyed demon as scary as Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perce meets Damian and Bruce

Percy's P.O.V.

I had a dream I wasn't expecting. I was standing on a cliff facing the opposite direction. For some reason, two people I didn't recognize were standing behind me. They looked pretty young.

Just as I was about say something, the scene shifted.

Suddenly I wasn't standing there anymore, instead, I was holding riptide -my sword- at the neck of some person who was definitely older than me. He had wild black hair, with some bangs that were snow-white. His eyes were hidden behind a red domino mask, like those massacre ball ones, except with no feathers, and some white fabric or something where the eyes should be.

I looked pretty angry at him, something must be to get me that mad. In turn, he looked shaken and generally shocked as if he didn't expect me to even have a sword (can you imagine that?!)

Just in another instant, I was standing in front of Thalia at camp. Except for no one but the two of us were there.

"We need to talk, call Annabeth." She stated before disappearing.

My eyes fluttered open before I had the chance to even think about what she said.

I found a pair of green eyes staring right back at me, with a cold, curious expression to go with them.

I yelped and jump up, head bumping him by accident.

"WHAT THE HE-" he was cut off by someone else entering the room.

"Percy, you're awake!" he looked almost exactly like the kid, except he had blue-r eyes. I must have a pretty confused expression since he came forward and started explaining.

"You see Percy, you were in a car accident with your mom. An unknown person called the ambulance, and they had to do a blood test to call any relatives. And we were called!"

"And where's mom?" I asked before I could think about what he had just said.

"She's coming"

Just as he said it she opened the door and came in. "you must be feeling better now, we should get home". What? I was even more confused. What's going on!?

In the confusion, I blurted out "Who is he?! And who's the kid who looks like he wants to kill me?!"

It was true, I got some nasty vibes of that guy. But his glare only worsened.

"It's okay Percy, we'll explain when we get home." Mom seemed in a hurry. Something was definitely wrong.

The other dude seemed confused by her hurry as well. Before he could say anything though, -no one seems to have time to speak today- mom interrupted him.

"Bruce I'll explain everything later, but we have to leave" I took me a few seconds, but then it hit me like that strange car last night. I immediately got off and looked around for my shoes.

Just to make sure I looked at mom. "We're still in Gotham?" she nodded her head. 'Bruce' looked at her. She ignored him for a few seconds and gave me my clothes and shoes. I rushed to the bathroom inside my room as she turned to him.

Damion's P.O.V.

(didn't expect this, did you)

The woman who father said was his 'sister' turned towards us. Well, mostly father. I was still mad at him for not telling me about this. Though I have to admit, I was curious why this woman was in such a hurry.

"Bruce, I tell you about all this as soon as we get to your home. We have to hurry now, we're in danger"

"Danger of what?"

"Saying their name only increases the danger by alerting them of our presence"

I was on alert now. What kind of danger was she talking about? The Joker? Some other Gotham villain? Why did the boy understand her so quickly? He didn't look very smart, yet he understood something before me?

Just as I was about to say something, he came out of the bathroom. He had an orange shirt that said camp-something the rest was too faded, and jeans on. And just like that in seconds, we were in our limo and father was telling Pennyworth to head straight to the mansion.

Percy's P.O.V.

I had to sit next to the weird kid who kept staring at me weirdly. We were in a limo headed towards a mansion. My UNCLE'S mansion. Things were happening to fast. Though that time in the bathroom changing had given me a little time to think.

Crash. Gotham. Bridge. Monsters. Annabeth's going to murder me. Uncle. Mom has a brother. A brother who just happens to be one of the richest people in Gotham. I'm going to die.

The same thoughts kept swirling through my head. I looked around me, mom and the man- my uncle -were talking. It looked like she was explaining something to him. Can we trust them? I thought, but mom must trust her brother a lot to tell him this. Surprisingly, he didn't look surprised at all. Weird. I looked beside me to find that the kid was still staring at me weirdly. Just to get him to stop I asked him an intellectual question. "What's your name?"

"Damian Wayne,"

"Cool, my name's Percy. Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you, Damian!" I realized how fast I was taking. He seemed to have too, which made him stare even more at me.

"Master Bruce, Mistress Brook," I frowned, mom's name was Sally. "We're here"

I looked out to see a place that could only be described as a mansion.

Wow, I thought I'm going to have a hard time leaving this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 938
> 
> sorry, it took so long to update, schools getting harder every day, and I just started listening to Hamilton(If you don't know what that is, you should really listen to it, it's awesome). Thanks so much for reading my story it means a lot! I'll try to update as soon as possible. And I really don't think I could own this story. Bye! ~Meoth


	3. And I thought Thalia was bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy figures out just how weird his mom's side of the family is. Plus a small peek at character thats gonna appear later on.

Unknown P.O.V.

She dashed forward and proceeded to slice up the dummy. As she did so, the ship rocked a little bit. But then again I might be imagining it.

"You need to be more careful with your powers," She only smirked, tucking her shoulder-length curly black hair behind her ear. She looked beautiful with her sea green eyes and the way she always gave a soft shrug whenever she laughed. Never knowing that she was probably going to die before she had the chance to live a happy life. It felt so weird for some reason. Something felt so wrong, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"How about you show me what you got!" I smiled and pulled a book out of my quiver. Looking at the other dummy, I focused my energy on it and muttered a spell I didn't remember ever learning. As it got blown down by the force, I raised my eyebrows at her. Inside I wondered how I did it. It wasn't possible, I wasn't capable of this.

Just as she opened her mouth, an alarm went off. Our eyes met, a dull brown to fierce sea-green. We dashed out and up, occasionally stopping to look around. By the time we reached the top, it was completely quiet. Luke was standing in front of someone who looked almost exactly like my best friend. He glanced at us but something wasn't right.

Luke's eyes were pure gold.

\--------oh was it a dream? What's going on?!-------

I woke with a gasp and in a cold sweat. Looking around the dark room, I spotted a small face grumbling next to me. "Just a dream,"I thought. She peeked an eye open and smiled sympathetically.

"Go back to sleep Alice, it was just a dream." She muttered, closing her eyes once more. I'm supposed to be the one protecting her and was ever since we were five. But those roles seemed to be switching. With that though I went back to sleep.

I didn't know it was just the calm before the storm.

Percy's P.O.V.

My new cousins are crazy. That's for sure.

When we got inside, it looked just as grand if not grander than the outside. A thought occurred to my head, "if my uncle had all this money, and mom knew about him why didn't we leave him when I was younger? Why am I just finding out about him?". But not even my thoughts were going uninterrupted today, as a door flew open to what looked like a living room and someone who looked around a year or two older than me.

"Bruce, Jason almost kiiiiiiiiiiii- erm," he trailed off as he realized they had company. "Oh hello, you must be Percy. Tim," Tim introduced himself, going from Annabeth-when-she-finds-a-spider taking-a-nap-in-her-bunk rage, to the-Stoles-lying-about-putting-the-spider-in-Annabeth's-bunk calm. Or something. Annabeth's better at words than me. Anyway, where was I? Oh yea, it sounded like he was hiding something. I let it pass, I could probably ask him later.

"Go on Percy, me and Brooke are going talk for a bit in the other room," he looked over his shoulder "Alfred, could you introduce Percy to the boys please?" Alfred stepped out from behind my uncle and smiled at me. Tim stepped in front of me and walked in, followed by me and Alfred, as Uncle Bruce and Mom walked in another direction.

\------time skip brought to you by Sally and Bruce sibling bonding time---------

This is what Annabeth must feel like whenever Thalia and I are having a discussion.

So I have 4 or more cousins on mom's side, and they're all slightly weird/scary in one way or another. There's Dick [what a name] he seems actually very nice, and he was somehow able to get the weird green-eyed kid [I remember Uncle Bruce call him something like Daemon or Demion or something?] to stop staring/glaring at me [he was still behind me did I forget to mention him?]. What a relief, he was starting to scare me a bit. Anyway getting off track again. There's also Jason, he was . . . erm, nicer before I had the pleasure to know him. He also swears a lot, so there's that. He kinda reminds of Thalia. Tim already introduced himself. He's kinda cool, and seems like a pretty overall calm? And at last, there's the green-eyed kid. His name is apparently Damian. That kid's like 9, but he needs to chill out.

At first glance, they seem to get along fine. I don't know about second glance, but I'll figure it out.

After a few minutes of everyone staring at me expectantly, [everyone except Damian, he was crouched down petting cute little cat] I introduced myself.

"Erm, my name is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you. All. All of you. You all. Yep." I just stood there awkwardly. I finally saved by Alfred.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, master Perseus, follow me to a temporary room till we can get you settled in," he got up and headed towards the door.

"Uh Percy is fine," I murmured.

In a few minutes, I was by myself in a room the size of the living room in my apartment. I tried to fall asleep and processes all the crazy stuff that happened today. Eventually, I succeeded and had a surprisingly dreamless night.

In the morning I'll have to deal with something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 919
> 
> Wow. 5 months. I need to stop procrastinating so much. I am SO sorry. This chapter turned out shorter than I thought it would.
> 
> But seriously, please spam me or something whenever I take too long. I'll try to keep the chapters long as I can. Thanks so much for reading again. I'll try my best to get the update soon
> 
> ~Just


	4. Don't mind the floating face in the rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets are reveled ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯.

Percy's P.O.V.

If you've ever wondered, it takes around 2 to 3 weeks before someone realizes they messed up big time. In my defence the last few days were like one big weird dream. Did you also know that it's kinda hard to keep a secret for a long time when the other side is good at uncovering secrets. I'll tell you one thing though, I now know that my mom's side of the family is about as normal as my dad's. Give or take a few details, it's kinda the same. On both sides there's the weird cousins/siblings; and the act of pretending everything's normal. I knew there was something up with the Waynes, and I mean how dumb do you think I am. And it was only a matter of time till they figured out I wasn't normal.

Let me take a step back for a bit. About one week in, things were going pretty well. Mom was spending more time with my uncle -or as he told me to call him 'Bruce'. It was awesome, seeing the two of them so happy. It must be nice to see someone you love after thinking they were gone. I know I wouldn't trade my siblings for the world, no matter what I say. Bruce was also saying that he could get me transferred to Gotham Academy. So there's that.

I, myself was getting more familiar with the new 'family'. I was also getting more familiar with their weird jumpiness. And them weirdly disappearing whenever something bad happened in Gotham [which seemed to be at least once every two days], and the bruises that magically sometimes showed up on one of their arms or faces with excuses like 'I fell off the bed' or 'got into a fight on the street' [which would have been more believable coming from Damian rather than Tim.] Of course it didn't come as a surprise to me when I accidentally stumbled into the grandfather clock in Bruce's office and wandered into the Batcave. And of course, I didn't tell anyone what I knew.

At this point, I'm pretty sure mom knew as well, and my new 'fam' or at least uncle Bruce knew about my . . ancestry. But no one said anything, so we lived in a montage of awkward silences and internal screaming on my part for about 2 and a half weeks. It also took me about 2 and a half weeks to realize that my life seemed too quiet and comfortable.

'Of-freaking-course' I thought climbing into the car. I can't have one month with some peace and quiet. I silently recalled the domino effect of one fuck up after another that made up my morning.

\----- Time rewind to the time seaweed brain died even more on the inside ---------

Still Percy's P.O.V.

Breakfast was a normal threat-free affair. Which was not normal at all. It felt like everyone was on their toes. Like the calm before the storm.

With a "thanks" we were slowly taking our places on the table, and leaving with our plates two minutes later.

About 5 minutes after I stabbed my fork into the buttery scrambled eggs Alfred made, I heard the emergency broadcast.

"There has been another breakout at Arkham, we recommend that everyone follow the regular protocols and stay indoors until the situation is taken care of"

I wondered how many breakouts happened until they decided to have 'regular protocols'. Probably a lot since the Stolls have been at camp for a while but we still don't have 'regular protocols' for when they decide the day is too peaceful.

In my thoughts, I didn't realize Tim [who was sitting next to me on the sofa] was making a quick excuse and deciding that saving the day was more important than sitting next to and not talking to his favorite kinda- cousin. It hurt the feeling I had left.

I too got off the sofa and headed out the room to find mom when someone bumped into me "Tell Bruce I'm going for a walk," Jason said hurrying past me.

"The TV said not to go outside"

"No, the TV recommended not going outside dumbass. And the TV's also an inanimate object "

"Whatever you say"

I eventually found my way to the huge kitchen to put my plate away and see if Bruce was somehow conveniently in there too. There in the kitchen, I came to the conclusion that nothing in life is convenient and then I proceeded to get lost the manner for the fifth time the last two days.

Luckily the seventh room I stumbled into [that I later learned was Bruce's bedroom] contained not only Bruce but mom and Dick too. As I walked through the door, my distracted brain noted a cute rainbow being shined on the wall through the window. "Hey Bruce, Jason wanted to let you know he going for a walk," I mumbled. Mom gestured me forward while Dick let out a soft laugh and said something that sounded like 'speak of the devil'.

"Percy! Just in time, we were just about to discuss something very important." Bruce stated and my frown deepened.

"Percy, Bruce already knows some things but I think you should tell him and Dick th- . ." She cut herself off as she caught sight of something behind me. It looked like Bruce and Dick could see it too cause there was a brief expression of shock on both their faces as they too saw whatever was behind me. I turned around to see what or who wanted to be next in line to make this just little less tolerable.

There as majestically beautiful as always, I saw Grover's face hovering in the rainbow. He mirrored my shocked and slightly confused look as he spoke: "Um, bad time, I'll IM Thals or Annabeth. Emergency. Call them in a bit. Bye.". Just like that, he swiped his hand through the rainbow and left me to explain myself to my family.

I turned around to see the attention had shifted to me. My ADHD made it hard to focus on all of them and the topic and try to process what Grover just said. Therefore I did the only reasonable thing and mumbled "I should tell you all about this at the same time later today" then I proceed to yeet myself out the door and sprint to the nearest empty room to process what had just happened.

\---wow y'all didn't expect that did ya---

After 30 minutes I had Iris messaged Annabeth to figure out why Grover called me. Apparently, she and Thalia were gonna come over tonight to pick me up. When I asked how she knew where I was, she simply ignored me, so I let go of the question and moved on. I was hiding in what looks to be the library big enough to bring Annabeth to tears of joy when Alfred and Tim found me. I found out it was around six, and now we were going to have an important discussion. Ugh.

Everyone filled into the room and I saw at least two people I only had brief introductions with. One was a girl around my age with short black hair and a black sweatshirt to match. The name Cass came to my mind and I remembered wondering why someone would name their child after a fictional angel. The other was a blonde- Stephanie I think. She smiled at me and I gave her an awkward wave [get it? Cause my dad's Poseidon? And Annabeth says I'm not funny].

Eventually, Bruce cleared his throat to everyone's attention and said, "Kids, Percy has something to tell us,". Now I'm sure he didn't mean for it to come out that way but the way he said it made it sound like I was supposed to apologize for something. That only made me more nervous.

"Um, hi?" I started "I have to tell you guys something. It's kinda important. No! It's err.. very important. Yep. It is an important thing about me. A thing about me that is very important. I am, erm... I am not fully human." I paused for a second to both let them soak in what I said and to take a breath before I continued. "I am a . . a demigod- or half-blood! It basically means the same thing! But I'm not like Harry Potter or something ok? I can't do magic. Or maybe I can? I'm not sure controlling water counts as magic? BUT being a half-blood doesn't necessarily mean you control water! I'm actually the only demigod that's alive that can control water! I think (¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯). But that's not the point! I'm a very rare demigod because my father is Poseidon. That's what being a demigod means! Wait no, it doesn't mean you're a child of Poseidon, it means you're the child of an Ancient Greek god. I'm half god. Anyway, right now I have to go somewhere important. Not right now, right now, but pretty soon. But-"

I was about to keep rambling and would have probably started telling them everything that happened from the moment I found out I was a demigod to my current situation in detail, but Bruce thankfully interrupted me.

"Whoa there buddy, you wanna slow down?" He said and smiled at me. I took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter.

"I am a demigod." I said again confidently "I'm the son a god. Poseidon to be exact. There are others like me. We are usually hunted down and killed and most of are lucky to live long enough to go to college. This past year or so, things have been.. Different. I don't know how, but I know things are changing. There's a war coming and I'm gonna be near the center. This big prophecy called 'the Great Prophecy' is supposed to be starting soon. My cousin Thalia and I are the only known children of the big three so we're the only two people who are going to be at the center of it. I don't really know that much about the prophecy except the fact that it majorly has something to do with a child of the big three. My friend Grover got in touch with me today to tell me-"

As if on cue, mom's phone started ringing. She took one look at it then handed it to me. The caller id said in all capital: ANNABETH. I sighed and looked at my mom.

"How about you answer. I know it's important." She said raising an eyebrow. I looked at Bruce, who only nodded at me curiously.

I sighed once again and pressed the answer button and after a moment of hesitation, I also pressed the speaker button."

"Percy! WHERE ARE YOU? I have been flying around New York for 20 minutes and not a single sight of you! I was starting to get worried!" It sounded like she was still flying with the wind probably blowing her curly blonde hair from her face.

"Sorry- wait did you say flying?"

"Yea! You know that pegasus that you rescued from that ship last year? It was flying around your apartment. I'm pretty sure it was looking for you!"

"Anyway I'm in Gotham, but I don't think you should fly all the way here just to tell me whatever Grover was trying to tell me,"

"PERSEUS WHY IN HADES ARE YOU IN GOTHAM OF ALL PLACES!?" I heard someone snort and looked up to see Tim giving the phone an amused yet understanding look. "YOU KNOW WHAT WHATEVER! GET READY TO LEAVE CAUSE THALS AND I ARE COMING TO PICK YOU UP! Grover needs help with something! I'll tell you what when we get there!" and just like that before I could ask what was going on, or if Thalia had to come, Annabeth cut off the phone, and I got up from my seat to get my things ready for another stupid quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2015
> 
> oh my gods.
> 
> I took more than a year to upload this. I am so very sorry.
> 
> this time I think I have a plan.
> 
> do you guys want me keep trying to keep the chapters long but far between,
> 
> or should I keep the chapter under 500 words and upload more frequently (right now I aim for around 1000 words or more).
> 
> Again I have to apologize for such a LONG wait and I can not believe I have 1.6k+ reads!!! I wish I could do more to thank you guys for ready this story that I came up with almost two years ago. You can probably tell difference between 12 year old me writing and 14 year old me writing lol.
> 
> I need to also tell you something important about me. I started high school this year and love art. When I started this story, I loved writing. I have a plan and an ending that goes to the end of the last Olympian but if I keep going at this rate I don't think I'm ever going to finish this story. I think I might be skipping a few parts in the story. Im also going to add a few more characters and give Percy and Thalia a closer relationship (no not in the shipping way) to give the story a little more flair and kind of create parallels between the bat kids and the little family that Percy has with his friends.
> 
> Im sorry for any OOC, I havn't read the books in a few months and havn't seen or read anything even remotely dc-related in longer.
> 
> ps: Please, don't forget to vote and comment if you liked this chapter! it really means a lot to me!😊😊

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to correct any grammer or tell me if I made any mistakes!


End file.
